wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Undefined
There's a grief That can't be spoken reference by Verglas Empty chairs At empty tables night x rain • criminal • they / them This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use them without permission first, thank you Wanted criminal of Fathoms, corrupted by the demon Varkris, Undefined themself has no true personality after being held by their inner demon for so long, rather they're not even conscious anymore. Instead, that of their demon has taken up their place in the empty abyssal gap of Undefined's mind and turned them into the being they are now. Overview of character here Here they talked Of revolution see reference Such a strange figure they may appear in the sparkling neon lights, for a shadow and reflection display the demon writhing within, Varkris, yet Undefined themself still remains that of a shadowy black RainWing, a mere silhouette on this world. The scales, remaining sweetly curved into slek plates of jet black scaling or, if exposed to sunlight, a very dark brown, rather this is a rare occurrence figuring that both they hate sunlight and even then, no sunlight reaches to stone walls of Fathoms, only that of neon lights may show the slightest tinge of brown in their scales. There's much to their appearance than what meets the eye, if one was to cut underneath the scales, the warm trickle of blood would be replaced with black ink, the demon residing within them, Varkris, is well more or less a corruptive ink demon some of their past abilities still are contained within the hybrid. Of that, there's no way to miss their unusually large ruff surrounding both large, catlike ears, behind them, sometimes flaring up, rather that isn't common, the eyes are, by far, the most noticeable thing about them, striking silver, sometimes so blank, one may have the ability to see their own reflection clearly in their eyes as though a mirror. Nice, finely browned scale plates run across the top of their back, most importantly down the front of the snout and around the eyes, these being followed by waving, short horns, that of gentle curving comes from the base before slowly forming a downward arc. They appear to have almost perfect framework, rather they aren't tall, but imposing and in some cases large, containing an abnormally long tail, panther-like legs, with slightly tinged scale plates covering the fronts of their gently curved legs and the neck remains quite long and craning, usually kept tucked away. A stocky build follows, rather sleek, streamlined spine with a rather elongated body smug smiles etching across their snout and, sometimes, black tears running from the emotionless silver eyes. Long wings continue down a number of their body, studding the ends as claws, long, hooked and slender, a piercing like almost the rest of their body, talons remain similar in some cases, rather they aren't as long or curved as that of their wing claws, but all the same black like the moonless skies. Yes, they'd go by the name Undefined, wanted criminal of Fathoms with... little to no appearance provided by that of a true citizen, for only a few catch a lucky glimpse of their full body. Here it was they That lit the flame There's not much to be described of their true personality, for it seems the only one who is consciously in control is that of the inner demon, typically, they appear to have an antagonistic spark in their bleak, mirror-like eyes and, most of all to the normal eye a dragon who would enjoy spending the most of their time murdering. Yet in any cases, they always appear with a charismatic yet cunning smile upon their snout, wide moon eyes and a lacking sense of sanity, for Undefined themself is mentally unstable and has possibly long since perished, now the only thing keeping them alive is the demon himself. It a current state of why they have led down the road of crime or if they typically enjoy killing other dragons whether it is for their own amusement or for revenge. Yes, suppose after displaying a rudely charismatic and bloodthirsty side, may it also be mentioned Undefined has a tendency to shut down completely, falling into a rabbit hole of depression, mood swings and incredibly low self-esteem. They never really know the true meaning of having feelings, more or less they've never had a conscious mind for a few years, yet for those that may have met them during signs of a mind that belongs solely to Undefined themself, sweet and caring yet with a terrible outlook to life. They seem to not have any solution to their many problems and have then began losing real thought of their mind, rather they are considerably weak in the mind. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ * cunning, ruthless and antagonistic, often times rudely charismatic, making snide comments to rupixe, enjoys the annoying others * tends to shut down completely, falls into depression sometimes and things go downward from then on, no one knows why they kill though ** whether they kill out of their own pleasure or for revenge on dragon kind is beyond anyone's understanding * doesn't really feel that much anymore, no snide comment can cut them, but their rude remarks cut back deep within the beings heart Here they sang About tomorrow text And Tomorrow never came * text * text * text * text They told me once There was a place for relationships, please roleplay beforehand VARKRIS: undefined doesn't have a voice in this decision anymore. who really knows how they feel about him. who cares anymore? why is he even here? positive(?) RUPIXE: an amusing little dragon, really. he always comes back to them for more, what's his problem? always makes snide comments to get him to hate them even more,,, pretty much goes out of their way to do so. likes that he isn't even capable of coming up with good insults back. undefined is unaware of his existence, this is all varkris very negative Isabelle (Verglas): Words neutral BRIKIM: Words very negative COMENTTAIL: Words neutral / negative KATSU: Words neutral / negative Where love conquers all A city with the streets full of * I randomly came up with their name when playing around with a calculator, I thought Undefined would be a cool name for a character so I... made that their name * Inspired off a picture I found when surfing the internet, this image was kept in mind when coming up with new revamp ideas, a split personality and, by the expressions on the animal's snouts, some of their actually personality ** Similarly, I inspired Undefined off their new theme, helping with more of their personality in a way * You may tell a difference between Varkris and Undefined, while the hybrid themself speaks normally, Varkris speaks in all lowercase Milk and Honey I haven't found it yet please follow reference Image taken right before criminal action.png|Infobox Undertale and WOF thingy.png|Full Image Screenshot 2019-07-13 at 3.44.23 PM.png|FSH 1257A349-6E80-4BFD-9671-FA6939A31097.jpg|Tailbite But I'm still searching All I know is a hopeless place Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell